Almost Lovers
by sibunastories
Summary: He makes her smile, she makes him blush. They couldn't imagine it any other way. / A collection of Fabina one-shots written for your enjoyment. Inspired by/dedicated to ftha & rpl.


**I know I've been absent for a while now, but I've decided to jump back in with a one-shot series. I plan on updating as frequently as I can, but I'm going into Junior year in a couple months so if I don't post as often during the school year, it's just because I'm busy. I hope you all enjoy! These will most all be full of fluff, but that's going to be up to my mood at the time of writing, so you never know. Feel free to request, but I may not do all of them (just a warning). Also, thank you to fromthehouseanubis for inspiring me to write again! You're amazing, and I love you.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

Fabian and Nina were sat comfortably on the couch, pillows and blankets tossed about them and a movie playing in the background. A bowl of popcorn sat in between them which was nearly empty, courtesy of Fabian knockig it over not once, but three times throughout the first 15 minutes of the film. Nina had pretended to be annoyed, but in reality she thought his clumsiness was something to be admired. It was cute, it was him.

She had helped him clean up the mess and he had smiled at her and secretly admired the way the light coming in through the window had hit the side of her face just perfectly as she knelt on the ground. She was beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful that was created by a masterpiece of makeup, but one which she had just simply washed her face when she got up this morning and still looked like a goddess (even in her pajamas with her hair tied up in a messy bun). Fabian loved the fact that his best friend felt confident in herself and liked to lie around in her pajamas with him and watch movies on the weekends. Every other Anubis resident knew this was their tradition, and desperately wanting them to just get together already (they were obviously in love), deserted the common room and occupied the rest of the house for those two days.

They had been deeply engulfed in the movie for the first forty minutes, watching intently as Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched Hogwarts for the remaining Horcruxes. Fabian was slouched on the left side of couch, and Nina, claiming that that position was too uncomfortable, had made herself comfortable by laying her head on his chest and curling into his side. Of course, he didn't mind. He loved the thought of her being so close to him. He could protect her and hold her, not to mention play with her hair (which he had taken the liberty of pulling out of its tight knot on the top of her head).

Just a few minutes before Harry had jumped out of Hagrid's arms and made it very clear that in fact he hadn't actually died (Fabian's favorite part), Nina grabbed the remote and paused the film. Fabian had opened his mouth quickly so as to complain about her bad timing, but quickly shut it when she sat up and smiled at him. He swore that smile could bring world peace.

"You're my best friend, right?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side slightly, which, might I add, drove Fabian insane (how dare she look even more perfect than she normally did).

"Well, yes," He had started," unless of course you're talking about someone you tell all your secrets and gossip too, which in that case, Amber would be."

"I'm not talking about someone who provides me with beauty tips and takes me shopping whenever they can; I'm talking about someone who hugs me when I'm sad and always makes me laugh and stays up until midnight with me while we watch stupid movies and talk about life." Her simple but blunt answer sent his heart racing. He knew there was much more hiding behind her words, and there was a certain way that she said them that made him feel important, appreciated.

"That was very specific," He chuckled, giving her a soft smile, "but definitely makes me your best friend."

"Does that mean you'd do anything for me?" He chuckled at her question; she seriously had no idea. She had him so tightly wrapped around her finger, he'd go to the moon and back to get her a bucket of ice cream if she asked him. There had been many occasions that he'd stayed home from school to take care of her when she was sick, or helped her with the dishes when it was her and Amber's night because the blonde had abandoned her to spend time with Alfie. One time he had even gone to the store in the middle of the night to grab her some chocolate because she had a craving during one of their movie marathons. It wasn't like he loved her or anything, those were just the duties he had to fulfill as her best friend.

"Most definitely. Unless it involves sports, because as much as I love you, my body just doesn't do those things." He joked, watching as her lips curled into an even bigger smile and she let out a soft laugh. God, he loved when he could make her laugh.

"So, would you mind going to get me a glass of water? I'm nearly parched." She asked politely. He gave her a questioning look and pulled himself out of the mess of blankets they had made so he could walk into the kitchen.

"You asked me all that because you wanted a glass of water? Seriously Neens, you are one strange girl." She stayed silent as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with tap water, and delivered it back to her. She smiled and set it on the table in front of her.

"Would you mind grabbing my phone charger from upstairs as well? I'm sorry, I know it's a lot." She frowned a little, hoping she wasn't annoying him. Of course he was confused, but he didn't mind it. He was doing it for her.

He shot her a quick smile before bolting upstairs and making his way swiftly down the girls corridor. The door to Nina and Amber's room was shut, so he gave a quick knock and after not getting a reply, entered anyway. Thankful that he hadn't walked in on anything, he spotted the cord and wall plug on her nightstand and grabbed them. He made his way back down the stairs and handed it to her.

"There you go." He smiled, feeling slightly more energetic and awake after his quick trip.

She smiled and once again, placed it on the table beside the untouched glass of water he had just recently poured for her. There, beside the two items, was her phone, fully charged. Fabian was beyond confused at this point, but he was spending time with his favorite girl and he most definitely couldn't complain about that. It was a privilege.

"My back's really sore from that class trip yesterday, would you mind giving me a massage?" She pleaded. He pretended to be annoyed, but cracked a smile when it seemed like she was taking him seriously. He sat down beside her and she turned so her back was closest to him. Doing exactly what she asked, he gave her the closest thing to a massage that he could figure out how to do. Despite thinking it was just another plea to get him to do something for her, he noticed that she seemed unusually tense, though that was beside the point. Once he finished and she seemed satisfied, he leant back into the side of the couch, sitting up slightly to make himself more comfortable. She turned around and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and curling into him like before.

"Anything else you need?" He asked, shooting her a smile and hugging her closer to him. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, knowing that she was safe and his, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted. She lifted her head out of the crook of his neck and gave him a soft, innocent smile.

"Kiss me." And he did. Because although he was nervous and partially scared out of his mind, this is what he had dreamed of since he had met her, and he wasn't letting this moment get away. He carefully pressed his lips to hers and hooked his arms around her lower back, kissing her with all the passion he had in him. But of course it wasn't because he loved her or anything, it's just what best friends do.


End file.
